Coraline: The Nightmare Returns!
by perry16370
Summary: Coraline thinks she is safe, but she is wrong. Coraline shall uncover dark secrets about the Beldam. Can she stop The Beldam before she takes over the minds of children?
1. The Girl in the Mask

**So, this is a sequel to Coraline. I do NOT own Coraline.**

The sky was white like a sheet of paper. Sitting up on a hill was a wrecked pink house. A figure wearing a cloak and a mask walked up the steps to the front door.

The figure opened the door and walked inside. The wallpaper was torn. The staircase was missing lots of steps.

It was like a tornado had hit the house. The figure knocked on the living room door. "Come in" a sinister voiced called out. The figure opened the door.

Just as the figure stepped in, he noticed a big hole. The figure looked down. It was long but luckily there was a spider web to protect you from falling down.

"Climb back up here" the sinister voiced called out again. The figure climbed the spider web.

The floorboards streched out from the wall and covered the deep hole.

A skeleton figure stepped out from the shadows. It was the beldam! She didn't die yet.

"You can call me, Dolly" the figure said. "Dolly, go to the real world and lead the little girl here please" the beldam told Dolly. "It's time for... a change" the beldam whispered. When she said that, the living room started turning normal. "I shall do your orders" Dolly told the beldam. Dolly ran outside and the white sky started turning black. The house wasn't wrecked any more.

The Other World was perfect again, and the beldam had a perfect plan...


	2. The Beldam and Death

**Chapter 2:**

Coraline just finished her homework. She had tons to do. She put on her pyjamas and got into bed. She fell into a deep sleep in minutes.

She was in the other world, escaping the beldam. "Don't disobey your mother!" the beldam screamed.

Coraline ignored her and ran through the tunnel. She forgot to lock the door. The beldam climbed into the tunnel and chased her.

"Almost there!" Coraline thought as she got closer to the door. She dived towards the real world but the door shut, and she went face first into the door.

The beldam got closer. She pulled out 2 buttons, a needle and some thread. "Don't be afraid. Come to me" the beldam said. The beldam reached Coraline and put the 2 buttons on Coraline's eyes.

The beldam held up the needle towards Coraline's eyes. "Aaaah!" Coraline screamed as the beldam started laughing like a maniac.

The beldam sewed one button onto Coraline's eye. "Nooo!" Coraline screamed. Coraline woke up.

It was a nightmare. Coraline wiped her hair out of her face but felt something hard. Could it be? No it couldn't, it was just a nightmare!

Or a nightmare that came to life! Coraline panicked. She picked up her hand mirror and looked at it. On her eye was a big black button!

Coraline's heart beated fast. She was about to faint. As she went to touch it, it faded away. She was imagining things, that's all!

Coraline went back to sleep. She dreamt of Mr. B's dancing circus mice. They were in front of the little door singing.

"The beldam is here. She is waiting for you!" the mice sang. Coraline woke up. She was scared.

The beldam was still waiting for her! But the beldam couldn't get the key. So Coraline was safe, for now...

Downstairs in the living room, the little door was glowing green. It started to break. The beldam was smashing down the door.

The door eventually broke, and the beldam creeped out. She walked up the stairs and gloomed over Coraline.

Luckily Coraline was sleeping. If she wasn't, she would have nearly died.

The next morning, Coraline woke up. She yawned. She walked towards her closet to get dressed. She stepped on something hard.

She looked down. It was the little door. Coraline looked like someone was about to murder her.

She could hear the beldam laughing. Coraline ran down the stairs as fast as a cheetah. She couldn't believe it. She entered the living room.

She could see the tunnel. "No!" she thought. "Where is the beldam?" she whispered. She could hear someone walking in the hallway.

Coraline's jaw dropped. She couldn't hear anything any more. Coraline stood there in silence for a few moments.

Coraline saw the beldam. The beldam was facing in another direction. She then turned around.

"You!" the beldam roared. She beldam jumped and dived onto Coraline. "Aaah, help me mom and dad!" Coraline screamed. The beldam dug her pointy fingers into the neck of Coraline's shirt and dragged her through the tunnel.

"Let me go!" Coraline yelled. "No!" the beldam replied angrily. At the end of the tunnel, they entered the other world living room.

The beldam threw Coraline onto a chair. The other world was perfect, the way it was in the beginning. "Why do you have this place set up to be normal?" Coraline asked.

"Because, we are expecting other guests" the beldam replied. "We? Are you talking about me and you?" Coraline asked.

The beldam looked angry. "Who are you? A girl with many questions? I am not talking about you, I am talking about 4 other people!" the beldam replied.

"Who are the guests?" Coraline asked. The beldam started to scream. "I am not telling you! You bold girl!" the beldam yelled.

Coraline sat in silence. The beldam turned into Coraline's mother. "I am going to pose as your mother so I can lure Wybie here!" the other mother said.

"No! Don't you harm him!" Coraline screamed. The other mother crawled through the tunnel and locked the door.

-1 Week Later-

The other mother came back in her beldam form. She had 4 children with her. She had Wybie and the bodies of the 3 ghosts in the mirror.

"It is time for the cermony! Now with your help I shall be able to contol children's eyes and lure them here into the other world" the beldam said.

The beldam laid the dead bodys on the ground. With the help of Wybie, it formed a square.

"Coraline, you are the chosen one! That is why I really wanted to bring you here" the beldam said.

"I need Wybie and his relatives because they are like mini chosen ones".

"Walk into the middle of them. I refused to. She pushed me into the middle. The room started glowing white.

The beldam pushed me away and stood in between the others. A greenish light entered her bones.

"Finally! I have the power!" she said. Me and Wybie started to die. The cermony had a price, the price was DEATH!

Wybie fell on the floor dead. So did I. The last thing I remember was the beldam coming up to me and placing buttons onmy eyes. She picked up a needle and stuck it into my eye.

By then, I was gone forever.

**THE END**


End file.
